The Eds Adventures of Surfs Up
The Eds Adventures of Surfs Up is the 30th film in "The Eds Adventures" series. It focuses on the Eds meeting Cody Mavreck. The film starts with Cody giving a history on his hero "Big Z", and how he came to antartica when he was just a kid, and that one day he will be just like him. We next see the infamous Reggie Belefonte talking about how he gives people a chance to be somebody by giving a surfing competition once a year. He also talks about Z's death, and how he was like a son, but after seeing the fame he got from Z, the audience sees clearly that he only loved Z's sucess. Then we see Reggie's right hand bird Mikey talking about how he's the one who finds all the people, not Reggie. He also explains all the stress he's in, especially how he was somewhat blackmailed into letting all three of the Eds supervise the competition with him. Upon reaching antartica, Mikey looks for and finds Cody, and after convincing Mikey, he is allowed to partake in the contest. Upon reaching Pen Gu island, everyone is welcomed with lay necklices, and due to their adventures, the Eds get a lot of popularity by the locals and Reggie; especialy Edd, who somehow caught the eyes of most of the girls, much to Ed and Eddy's entertainment. While Cody looks at Z's monuments, his new friend Chicken Joe buys every piece of merchendice he can get. When Cody sees the nine time winner Tank Evans throwing stones at Big Z's memorial shrine, he chalenges him to a surfing match. When Cody wipes out, the beach life guard, (and Cody's new crush) Lanni Alikai saves him, and when Cody passes out, Lanni, Eddy, and Edd take him to a hermit called Geek. After Geek removes a fire urchin from Cody's foot, he pees on the wound to heal it. When cody would not keep still, Lanni knockes him out by giving him a headbutt. And while Lanni goes back to the beach, Edd and Eddy stay with Geek. Later on the next moorning, Chicken Joe and Ed wake up on the beach and discover Cody, Edd, and Eddy are missing, and try to find them in the jungle. Later on, Cody wakes up at Edd's feet, who helps him up. Then Geek shows Cody the way back to the beach, but Cody stays in fear of the obvious taunting ahead of him. When Geek finds and returnes Cody's Big Z necklace, he offers him help in making a board with a koa wood log he is sitting on. When they lose the board, the four stumble apon a beautiful and pristine beach, and the curiosity of Eddy and Cody brings the four to the shore. When Cody finds Big Z's old board shack, Cody realizes Geek "is" Big Z, and Cody obviously asks him dozens of questions, and Z settles down. Cody and Z attempt to make the board, but Cody bitterly ripps through the wood, calling it a "work in progress". Frustruated, Cody leaves the beach, and Z, Eddy, Edd, and the camera crew use the shattered wood as a B.B.Q. When Lanni comes to bring Z clams, Cody bumps into her tells her everything. Suprised of Cody's sucess of bringing Z to the beach, she brings Cody to a lava tube. After beating Lanni in a race, then playing with her in a pool of glow worm droppings, Cody starts to become more relaxed. Lanni explaines that Z is her uncle, the only family she has left. In spite of all this, Ed and Joe are still searching for their friends when Pen Gu locals try to eat them alive, but their sense of inteligence stears them clear of danger. When the locals try again, Joe sees their hungry, and offers them squid on a stick. Learning S.O.A.S tastes just like chicken, they take the two as their own. Later that evening, Cody returnes to the beach, and properly makes the board with the second half of the log. The next moorning, Z tests the board by using it as a trampoline. After multiple training methods, Cody admits he's having fun, and Z allows the him to surf with him. Laani is suprised and happy to see him in the water again, and she joins them through the day. When Cody asks Z to watch him at the contest, Z explains to all of them he faked his death when Tank beat him with a trick he coulden't repeat. Angered, Cody tosses his necklace in the dark waves and starts to take his board with him back to Reggie's beach. On the way to Reggie's beach, the party runs into Ed, Joe, and the Pen-Guans, who bring them back to the main beach. Reggie sees Cody and abuses him in front of the audience by calling him "The Wipe-Out King", and the contest starts. Too many people's suprises, Cody and Joe tie up with Tank, yet before the final wave, Lanni breaks up with Cody believing he did not care for her or Z. In order to protect Joe from Tank, Cody lures Tank into the boneyards, and Tank's board is shattered by the rocks. Cody is saved by Z, who was watching the whole thing in secret. When they get back to shore, Reggie is trying to sell Cody's board, but when they see Z and Cody approaching, the Eds stop Reggie. In the last few slides, Cody, Z, and Lanni are all surfing one big wave on Z's beach. Epilogue: The Eds are waiting for a ride home when the the unexpected Looney Tunes pick them up, and gives them all jawbreakers to celebrate their sucess. Characters/Cast Cody Mavreck-Shia LaBeouf Big Z-Jeff Bridges Lanni Alikai-Zooey Deschanel Eddy-Tony Sampson Edd-Samuel Vincent Ed-Matt Hill Chicken Joe-Jon Heder Mickey-Mario Cantone Reggie Belefonte-James Woods Tank "The Sredder" Evans-Diedrich Bader